Dark
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot. Kaylee woke up and found herself in a dark room. Whether her eyes were open or closed didn’t make a difference, she couldn’t even see the tip of her nose. There was no light anywhere to give her a clue about where she was.


**A/N:** Okay, so I got this idea while sitting in my room, with the sun shining throw the windows and the nice cool breeze gently blowing through the trees and camling making it's way through the open window. My room smells like lilies and the birds are chirping softly. I don't know what to make of the dark oneshot that follows.

Either way, read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Kaylee and David are the only two characters who belong to me.

* * *

Kaylee woke up and found herself in a dark room. Whether her eyes were open or closed didn't make a difference, she couldn't even see the tip of her nose. There was no light anywhere to give her a clue about where she was.

Afraid for her life, she tried sitting up, but found she couldn't. Her hands were tied above her head, and her legs were also tied down. The strangest part was that she couldn't feel the ground anywhere. Not under her feet, nor under her back. She soon realised her hair was had been tied up, and she could no longer feel it on her arms or her back, and because of this, she didn't know which way was up.

She tried spitting. If she was laying face up, she her spit would fall back on her face... but at the same time, if she was hanging upside down or sideways, she wouldn't find out. She decided to just drool; hoping the spit would slide along her skin, showing her which way was down. She tried moving her jaw muscles to collect spit in her mouth, but something was blocking her.

She had been gagged.

She tried screaming for help, but she could barely hear herself. If she had a hard time hearing her own screams, others would have to be looking for her to be able to hear her cries. She was sure that wherever she was, people could walk right by her without knowing she was anywhere near.

"Scared, Kaylee?" a voice said through the darkness as Kaylee felt someone tug on her restraints. She tried breaking free, but whenever she moved, the rope would dig into her skin.

"Now, now," the voice scolded her. "No moving. That's why I tied you up. If I wanted you to move, I would have left you alone."

Kaylee felt tears burn at her eyes as the person clamped down metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles. When the person was sure the new restraints were secure, he let Kaylee drop. Kaylee felt as if she was falling up until she hit the ground, confusing every one of her senses. She was shaking by the time the person pulled her up by her hair and held her so their faces were inches apart. Kaylee could feel the person's warm breath on her skin, and it made her quiver in fear.

"You've finally lost, Kaylee Ann," the person said.

Kaylee's eyes widened in fear. This person knew her full name.

Suddenly, Kaylee was jerked forward as her restraints pulled back on her limbs, causing them to stretch farther than they were supposed to go. Kaylee felt the person pushed down on her back, bringing her to her knees. That was when Kaylee felt the gag being pulled out of her mouth.

"Where am I?" she asked, regretting as soon as she heard how scared she sounded.

"Nowhere the person laughed, and Kaylee felt the floor under her knees faded away. Suddenly, Kaylee fell upwards, falling through the air and landing on the ceiling... She slowly stood up and touched her head. Her hair was lying flat, as it should be.

But it wasn't possibly. Not too seconds ago Kaylee was the other way, standing up straight. Now she was flipped over and gravity was still with her.

"Confused green Ranger?" the person asked, grabbing Kaylee by the throat and pushing her against a wall. Kaylee tried grabbing the man, but her restraints were pulled back into the wall, keeping her whole body pressed against the wall, and she was helpless. "You can't see a thing, and you have no idea which way is up. You have no idea where you are and you don't remember how you got here. I could tell you anything at this point and you would have to believe me."

"Let me go!" Kaylee whimpered as she felt her body go numb. She could no longer feel the hand wrapped around her throat and she could feel the cold metal cuffs around her wrists and ankles.

"Smell, hearing and taste are the only senses you have left," the person told her. "But how will any of them help you get out of here?"

"Tori..." Kaylee called weakly.

"Tori's at home, resting peacefully in her bed. She had no idea you're missing and she never will."

"Where am I?" Kaylee asked.

There was no answer. Kaylee started screaming and trashing around and was finally released from the chains. She got to her feet and began running around, searching desperately for a way out.

"Help!" she yelled, fearing her captor would grab her before she could find the door. But she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't feel the wall when she touched it, so she didn't know where it was. In her mind, she was trapped in an open area. She was free to go anywhere, but she was prisoner.

"HELP!" she yelled again, this time louder. She heard her echo scream with her, reminding her that there were walls in this prison.

She felt a sense of relieves when she sense of touch came back. Unfortunately it only lasted a few second before Kaylee felt a blow to the stomach. She collapsed to her knees and rolled into a ball, trying to defend herself as her captor began kicking her relentlessly.

-----Dark------

Ronny awoke to a loud scream and quickly reached to her end table to turn on her lamp. She grabbed her Tracker at the same time and looked around the room the source of the scream.

"HELP!" Kaylee yelled as she moved around violently in her bed. "Dustin! TORI!"

Ronny turned on the main lights in the room and ran to the wall, pounding on it loudly to wake up Rose. She ran to the other wall and did the same, hoping to wake up the others.

Finally she ran to Kaylee's bed and sat down beside the blonde to try and wake her up. She tried to gently shake the girl awake, but as soon as she touched Kaylee, she was send flying across the room, landing in Mack's arms.

"Ronny?" Mack asked, looking down at the race car driver in curiosity. "What the hell?"

His question was answered when Kaylee screamed in her sleep again. While he put Ronny down, the others ran to Kaylee's side to try and wake the girl.

"Kaylee, wake up," Will called to her, putting his hand on her upper chest to hold her down. Even in her sleep, Kaylee seemed to panic as he did so and grabbed his arm. She pushed him away.

"Hold her steady," Rose told the boys. Dax and Tyzonn nodded, each grabbing one of Kaylee's arms. Mack ran up by her bed and held her head in his hands to keep her still.

Ronny ran up to her bed as well and crawled on Kaylee. She sat beside the girl and gently tried calming Kaylee down.

"Kaylee, you're okay... it's just a bad dream," she hushed, gently touching Kaylee's face. Kaylee began to relax as Ronny continued to calm her. "C'mon, Kayl, wake up. Everything's okay."

Kaylee's eyes fluttered open as she looked up and saw a blurry Ronny. She blinked away the tears and let her body relax completely.

"There you go," Ronny whispered as the boys let go of Kaylee. Ronny got off her friend and watched as Kaylee curled up into a ball at the top of her bed, burying her head as she began to shake.

Ronny pulled Kaylee into her arms and whispered softly while David wrapped a blanket around the scared girl. Kaylee clung desperately to the blanket as she leaned into Ronny.

"What happened?" Mack asked her gently, being careful not to scare her.

"I don't know..." Kaylee muttered. "It was dark... and he... she... I was... I didn't know... I was lost..."

"Shh," Mack whispered, touching her arm gently to shush her. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare. It's not going to hurt you again."

Ronny adjusted the blankets around Kaylee and cradled her gently as Kaylee slowly realised she was safe. The yellow Ranger could feel a wet spot on her shirt, which had been soaked by tears and who-knows-what-else. She rested her head on Kaylee's, which seemed to really calm the singer down.

Ronny arms were wrapped around Kaylee, protecting her from all sides. The soft bed underneath her reminded her that she was safe at home, and feeling Ronny gently rest her head on her own told Kaylee that her friends were there for her.

"Why..." Kaylee managed to say. "W-where did it come from?"

"I don't know Kaylee," Ronny whispered, rocking her friend back and forth.

"You've been fighting evil since you were seventeen," Rose reminded the blonde. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

"You got her Ron?" Mack asked, looking down at Ronny. The yellow Ranger nodded, giving the others permission to return to bed. While they walked out, Ronny gently rested Kaylee back in her bed, never once breaking contact with her. As she tucked her friend under the blankets, Kaylee grabbed her arm, fresh tears around her eyes.

"Don't go..." she mumbled.

"I'm still here, Kayl," Ronny smiled. "I'll just be in my bed."

"NO!" Kaylee yelled, sitting up and wrapping her arms around Ronny's waist. "I'm scared... don't go."

"Kaylee, you'll be fine," Ronny said. "Nothing's going to hurt you, I swear."

"I'm scared," Kaylee said again. Ronny patted her on the back and put her in her bed. She laid down beside her friend as she reached for the phone and dialled Dustin's number. As it rang, she gave the phone to Kaylee.

"Dustin?" Kaylee asked when she heard his voice. Ronny smiled softly as she pulled the blankets over herself and Kaylee, and allowed Kaylee to put her head on her stomach. "Dustin, I'm scared."

Dustin must have asked what happened, because Kaylee started telling him all about her nightmare. Ronny shuttered at the thought of going through what Kaylee had done and understood why one of the great green Rangers was cowering in fear.

As Kaylee told her story to Dustin, she slowly started to fall asleep. When Ronny was sure she was out, she grabbed the phone.

"Hey Dustin," she whispered, hoping she didn't wake the blonde.

"_Is she asleep?"_ Dustin asked.

"Yeah, sorry for calling, but she was terrified. I figured you could help."

"_I'm glad you called,_" Dustin assured her. _"Do you need me to come over?"_

Ronny looked down at Kaylee's head, which was rising and falling as she breathed. It was strange to see the rhythm of her own breathing, but realised it must have slowly rocked Kaylee to sleep.

"You don't have to, I think she's fine," she told her predecessor. "But maybe drop by tomorrow. I think she'll like that."

Dustin thanked Ronny before hanging up.

Ronny looked around the room and turned off the lamp, plunging her world into darkness. Though Kaylee was asleep, and couldn't possibly know the lights were off, Ronny could feel her tense up.

She understood why as Kaylee's nightmare played through her head. She decided to turn the light back on.

Images of Kaylee's nightmare wouldn't let Ronny close her eyes, so the driver laid there in silence, casually playing with Kaylee's blonde hair as she waited for the sun to rise. She didn't mind that Kaylee had woken her up; after all, the green Ranger was like her sister. Sharing a room had brought the two closer than ever, and somewhere along the line, the friendship they had, turned into a family.

Ronny didn't mind staying up all night, to protect Kaylee from her fears, because she knew that Kaylee would have done the same for her.


End file.
